


Christening

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, naked kisses, practice, racy, settign the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day two (Naked Kisses) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November (yes it's been more than 30 days, but my job is rather demanding). This second one was totally in my comfort zone and is pretty tame.This one follows the events of my oneshot 'Sorry' (which is soon to be in chronological order too)Shoker





	

“Dear lord.” Abigail panted.  
  
She collapsed on top of Joker, wondering how he had convinced her that having sex in his chair was a good idea, especially with an AI in and on the ship. It was embarrassing, but by the time she’d realized their mistake he’d already ripped both their clothes off...at least they’d had the foresight to close the door to the rest of the ship. However, at this rate it was going to be pretty hard to keep their relationship a secret.  
  
They’d been on the Normandy SR-2 for all of five minutes.  
  
Joker arched an eyebrow while smirking up at her, his hands caressing her bare sides. The air around his chair crackled to life. She squirmed because it tickled and he watched her eyes glow a brighter blue than their usual hue as her biotics flared under his touch; it looked like she was bathed in blue flames, and it lit a fire in him. He’d barely gotten started, and she was already gazing at him seductively from under half-lidded eyes, her long blonde lashes adding to the smoldering temptress look she had going on. His breath hitched.  
  
She pushed the bill of his hat up—which he’d reclaimed before they walked onto the ship—so it was almost completely off his head, the fingers of one hand woven into his beard, her nails scraping gently against the skin underneath. Her other hand was running back and forth through his chest hair as she brought her lips down to his. Joker’s lips were full and warm against hers. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her naked body flush against his own, settling her knees on either side of his hips as his tongue sought hers, probing her mouth in a mimic of what he planned to do to her and in her later.  
  
She melted against him, moaning in pleasurable surrender into his mouth; at some point during the kiss her hands had stopped trailing through all his hair and had gripped the headrest of his chair. This was soon going to be his favorite place on the ship after it’s christening. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer against his body until she felt every beat of his heart pulsing in time with her own as he lowered his mouth to the base of her neck where it met her shoulder.  
  
She shuddered involuntarily.  
  
“I think I need to make sure this new body knows whom it belongs to, Abigail.” Joker chuckled between kisses.  
  
“Please do.”  
  
Her voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper as he clamped his lips over her pulse point and sucked hard, drawing a shaky breath from between Abigail’s lips. It felt like no time had passed between them, even with her death, and for that she was eternally grateful. Joker’s hand slipped up in between them to cup her naked breast gently.  
  
His lips hungrily sought hers again, she tasted like heaven. Her lower lip disappeared between both of his, their breaths intermingling as they tried to draw breath without breaking for air, his other hand tangled itself in her hair, changing the angle to deepen the kiss as well as pull her closer. All she tasted was vanilla and she couldn’t get enough.  
  
“At least I’ll know the chair has been broken in.” He smirked against her mouth.  
  
She pulled away and stared down into his deep blue eyes; they were like the sea after a storm.  
  
“Jeff, I love you to death but just shut up. It took you less than two minutes to tear all our clothes off, and you haven’t done anything but kiss me senseless and make snarky comments.” She hissed.  
  
“My, my, Commander. Someone’s impatient. Reminds me of the night before Ilos.” He winked at her.  
  
Shepard rolled her eyes and kissed him again as she sat on his bare thigh to shut him up; his breath caught in his throat. He loved that she called him Jeff only when they were being intimate, just like he only called her Abigail in private—it was endearing and then he realized what she’d said: she loved him. If that wasn’t a cause for celebration, he didn’t know what was…


End file.
